In the design of a circuit board, a designer uses a design support program such as CAD to perform placement and routing of components over a printed board and produce design data. In the event of the occurrence of an abnormal end while the design support program is in use, the designer makes an inquiry to the developer of the design support program. In response thereto, the developer analyzes a log file output from the design support program to identify the cause of the abnormal end and makes correction of the design support program or the like.
The followings documents relate to the design support program.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-117093    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-93824    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-47909    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-91435